


Deep in the night

by Anonymous



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, blowjob, no beta we die like nelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yun wakes Izel up, and asks him to follow him into the jungle. Guess what happens next.
Relationships: Yun/Izel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Deep in the night

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing maleslash smut, so feel free to give me any criticism you can think of.

“Psss, Izel!”

Izel opened his eyes, wondering who was calling him in the middle of the night. The first thing he saw was Yun’s two brown eyes.

“What do you want?” Izel grunted, still half asleep.

“Could you come with me, I want to show you something.” Yun answered as he started walking towards bushes nearby.

The fire they had lit in the evening was almost dead, lighting the clearing with warm red, almost making the jungle look cozy. Quickly glancing around, Izel saw both Xanastaku and K’in asleep around the fire. Whatever Yun wanted to do, it was probably not an emergency.

Izel considered closing his eyes and getting back to sleep, but Yun would probably get mad at him for it. Besides, there was something weird in how Yun had avoided looking directly in his eyes earlier, and it had triggered his curiosity.

After getting up as silently as possible, Izel followed Yun in the bushes. He could still hear him a few steps ahead, but the moonless sky didn’t allow him to see anything. Until the footsteps stopped. Izel arrived in another clearing, much smaller than the one they were sleeping in.

A silhouette, most likely Yun, was sitting on a rock a few meters further, near the center of the glade.

“So, what is this all about?” Izel asked, feeling frustration slowly appear in his mind as he realized he could be sleeping at this very moment.

“I uh, I thought that since the others are asleep right now, we could…” Yun stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Izel couldn’t see his face clearly, but what he was trying to say was probably not easy to get out.

“Fuck this. I mean, do you think we could uh, be together?”

Yun put his head in his hands.

“What do you mean? We’re already together with your brother and Xanastaku. What matters now is that we find Zyanya and a way to fight against Tezcatlipoca.” Izel answered, a little confused.

He knew that he had probably misunderstood the question, because there was no way Yun would wake him up to ask that, but he needed more clarity.

“Nooo, that’s not what I meant.” Yun whined. “I mean uh… together, as in a relationship.”

Izel froze. Now he was almost regretting the moment when he didn’t understand. He could feel his cheeks burning, but luckily the night prevented Yun from seeing it.

Izel’s cheeks weren’t the only heated part of his body though; his brain was absolutely a giant mess. Questioning everything he knew about his relationship with Yun. Sure, he had a crush on him, but was it enough to just get together like that? And did Yun really mean what he had suggested? And since when was he even interested in Izel to begin with?

Slowly getting rid of all these dumb questions, Izel settled on what his heart was telling him.

“I uh, I guess we could try.”

Izel had answered so faintly that Yun probably wouldn’t have heard if there wasn’t a deep, night silence around them. It felt like the whole world was asleep, leaving them both in a sort of private cocoon, a perfect setting for what was happening.

Yun slowly got up from the rock, and took a few steps towards Izel. “Can we uh, can we kiss?” He asked after stopping in front of him.

Izel let out a nervous chuckle. Everything felt weird, embarrassing, awkward, but that was probably how most relationships started anyway. He took a step forward, placed his hand Yun shoulder, and slowly closed the gap between their faces.

The cool air of the night was completely compensated by his flushed face, irradiating so much heat that even Yun could probably feel it. But it didn’t stop Izel. Once he got a few centimeters close to Yun’s lips, his eyes half-closed, Yun suddenly leant forward, making their lips touch in advance. Izel was startled, but didn’t get back, only widening his eyes to the unexpected movement. And then he forgot himself into the kiss.

Yun’s lips were soft, warm, comforting. They smooched a couple of seconds, both still a little gawky, before finally opening their mouths to allow their tongues to mix while Izel embraced Yun and pulled him closer. Izel had to get on tip-toes to reach Yun, and he would have found the fact very embarrassing in any other situation, but right now his mind was elsewhere.

Still kissing, Yun put his hands around Izel’s face in a slow, caring movement, before they both leaned back to catch their breaths. As Izel was about to say “wow”, Yun pulled him into another kiss.

His right hand left Izel’s chin, and though the young boy didn’t give much thought about this at first, he realized that the hand was now slowly running down against his chest, towards a way more intimate part of his body. At this thought, Izel felt his penis twitch once in his pants, slowly getting hard. It was absolutely embarrassing, and Izel felt his face flush hard, but a part of him knew that whatever happened next, he would probably enjoy it as well.

Yun’s hand easily found its way to Izel’s crotch, and the first brush of the hand finished making Izel hard. His cock was not incredibly big, perhaps a little smaller than average, but it was still enough to make a bump in his pants. Which luckily wasn’t noticeable in the night, but it wasn’t like Yun couldn’t  _ feel  _ it with his hand.

After a couple of rubs, he removed his second hand from Izel’s jaw and brought it down. Izel felt a couple of fingers slip between his pants and his skin on both parts of his hips, and he perfectly knew what was coming. However he kept his arms around Yun, still enjoying their never ending kiss.

Unable to see what was happening, Izel felt his pants slowly slide down as Yun pulled them, and when the waistband got below his crotch, he felt his shaft suddenly pop up, hitting Yun’s right leg because of their proximity.

As Izel was about to apologize, he felt a hand grab his penis while Yun broke their kiss, panting.

“Let me handle this.” Yun said before slowly starting to thrust his hand around the shaft.

Having someone else touch his intimacy felt incredibly weird for Izel, yet he could feel his arousal grow exponentially, each thrust sending a new lightning bolt through his body. Yun had a strong grip, and Izel could feel the intense sensation each time his foreskin moved around his glans.

As the burning feeling in his lower stomach increased, Izel felt his legs weaken, forcing him to tighten his embrace around Yun. He then shoved his head on his chest, finding warmth as well as Yun’s smell. In the current context, it drove Izel’s mind even further away.

Feeling Izel getting close, Yun began accelerating the thrust, making sure to keep a tight grip around the penis, even when Izel let out a first blissful moan.

As Yun increased his action, Izel’s moans amplified, as well as the electricity he felt inside of his body. Unconsciously, he even began thrusting his hips in the last few seconds that preceded his orgasm.

Biting his lips, Izel felt his cock twitch inside of Yun’s hand while cum started coming out of it at an extremely fast pace. Izel’s climax only lasted a dozen seconds, but it was the best orgasm he had never had. After almost collapsing, he felt Yun slow down his thrust as he caught his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t warn you.” Izel said, still panting. “Did I stain your pants?”

Before Yun could even respond, Izel fumbled with his hand on Yun’s pants, trying to check if his cum had landed on him. He instead found something else, something way more interesting.

The bump in Yun’s pants was big, probably hiding a penis way bigger than the one Izel had. And simply feeling it under his hands aroused Izel way more than he would have expected.

Furious about the lack of light, Izel got on his knees as he pulled down Yun’s pants, hoping to get a good view of his shaft. Like it had happened previously with Izel, the cock jumped out of the pants and hit him on a cheek. Both Yun and him chuckled nervously about it, but Izel’s attention instantly got back to the cock in front of him as its musky smell reached his nose. Izel had planned to use his hand like Yun had done, but finding himself in this curious position, only a few centimeters away from the shaft, gave him another idea.

Slowly, Izel bent forward and put his lips around Yun’s glans. Probably a good idea considering how the penis twitched at the touch. Slowly, Izel brought his tongue forward and started licking around the part of the shaft that was in his mouth, especially focusing under the glans as he knew this part was more sensitive. The cock twitched a few more times, encouraging him, but what really pushed Izel to the next step was Yun’s hands that landed behind his head.

Yun wasn’t pushing, letting Izel decide what he would do next and when, but it was definitely an invitation that Izel gladly took. Slowly, he leant forward even more, letting the cock slowly enter his mouth, carefully avoiding any contact with his teeth. He didn’t manage to take the whole shaft in his mouth, stopping a few centimeters away from Yun’s balls, but it would be way enough to make him reach climax.

Izel started going back and forth, increasing the pressure of his lips around the shaft, turning his tongue around at every occasion. Everytime he felt the glans between his lips, Izel made sure to give extra pressure, and with this strategy he accelerated as he became more used to having a wide cock in his mouth.

He felt Yun’s hands tense up, still behind his head, indicating that he was probably close. Izel accelerated even more, trying to make his tongue as large as possible under the shaft to maximize the pleasure he was giving. Yun’s cock was twitching at an increasing pace, each time touching Izel’s palate somewhere that would have probably disturbed him if he wasn’t so hypnotized by the taste of the shaft in his mouth.

“Izel, I’m gonna-”.

Yun didn’t even finish his statement when Izel felt the first squirt in his throat. A little surprised, he didn’t pull out and continued sucking as his mouth quickly filled with the warm cum. Unable to handle more, Izel felt a part of it overflow and spurt between his lip and Yun’s cock, allowing him to smell the fluid.

As the cock stopped twitching, Izel leant backwards, his mouth still filled with cum. Slowly, taking his time to not choke, he swallowed what he had in his mouth and wiped out what had overflowed on his face.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Yun said, still breathing heavily.

“Thanks.” Izel answered, slightly blushing.

Izel got back on his feet and they stood there a couple of seconds, in an awkward silence.

“We should go back.” Yun suggested.

Izel nodded and, after realizing that it was probably too dark for Yun to even see his head movements, mumbled a yes.

“Would you like to do this tomorrow night too?” Yun suggested on their way back.

Without even thinking, Izel answered:

“Sure, if I’m not too tired. I’ll let you know.”


End file.
